


don't cut the lights (just take it slow)

by ryneisaterriblefan



Series: yellow lights [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Fluff, Gen, I think?, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Pre-Relationship, Rain, Talking, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, im sorry, kageyama akio mentioned, kageyama has a large family, kageyama is so ooc, seriously do these children not have parents, staying in a clubroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 08:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18232340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryneisaterriblefan/pseuds/ryneisaterriblefan
Summary: Kei learns that Kageyama is, in fact, more like Hinata than Kei thought he was.(aka where they stay in the club for a night because of the rain and apparently become friends.)





	don't cut the lights (just take it slow)

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry i was literally rambling with this one i have no idea what im doing haha

 ‘Are you sure you’ll be alright?’ Sugawara fusses, ‘Are you sure you don’t need my mom to give you a ride home?’ Though he’s trying to be kind, the rain is pouring down like hell and Sugawara needs to shout to be heard.

 ‘It’s fine,’ Kei and Kageyama say simultaneously, then turn to glare at each other,

 ‘Okay,’ Sugawara says, unconvinced, ‘Can you promise there will be no injuries when I see you two tomorrow?’

 ‘I’m not an animal,’ Kei says, and glancing at Hinata, ‘Unlike _someone_ else.’

 For once, Hinata’s too absorbed in his phone to hear him.

 ‘I’ll be going then,’ Suga says doubtfully.

 Daichi chuckles and says, ‘They’ll be fine, Suga.’

 Suga rolls his eyes, and, promptly walks away, hooking Daichi by his arm just as the captain can say, ‘Bye guys!’

 ‘If you hurt Kageyama,’ Hinata starts, glaring up at Kei, ‘I will—‘

 ‘Headbutt me in the knees?’ Kei smirks, and looks to his side when Kageyama fails to stifle a snicker.

 Hinata looks the most betrayed Kei’s seen him, and walks away after punching Kageyama in the arm and saying ‘I hate you’ and hugging him.

  _Gayyyyyyyy._

 

 Kei can’t really believe that he’s talking civilly to the king, but here he is, listening to Kageyama rambling about his twin brother.

 ‘So, Akio plays volleyball too?’

 Kageyama nods excitedly, ‘We’ve played together since we were kids, but we went to different schools since he’s more interested in studies and stuff.’

 ‘Oh?’

 ‘He reminds me of you actually,’ Kageyama muses, ‘he always teases me, but sometimes he cares for me too.’

 ‘And do I care for you, king?’

 ‘Don’t you?’ Kageyama asks, eyes wide and innocent, and Kei can’t really give and answer to that, so he just shrugs.

 ‘Also Kiyoko-san’s my cousin, I think.’

 Kei raises an eyebrow. ‘You think?’

 ‘I mean, I know I’m related to her, but I don’t really know how. Second cousin twice removed?’

 ‘So that’s why you don’t have a crush on her, huh.’

 Kageyama nods, despite it not really being a question.

 ‘I wonder,’ Kageyama says slowly, then trails off, and normally Kei would snicker and make a snappy retort, but this isn’t really normal, so he gestures for Kageyama to go on.

 ‘If I can play in the rain,’ Kageyama says, eyes lighting up excitedly.

 ‘No wonder you’re the youngest on this team,’ Kei mumbles, and Kageyama looks at him, coking his head to the side.

 ‘You don’t wanna go?’ Kageyama says, and Kei’s taken aback at how his voice can actually turn from excited to disheartened in less than a moment. Honestly, Kei’s taken aback at Kageyama liking anything _other_ than volleyball (also the fact that Kageyama’s like an overly excitable puppy).

 ‘We’ll get sick,’ Kei tries to reason, mostly with himself, because damn, he doesn’t know if Kageyama’s doing it consciously but those are the literal cutest puppy-eyes Kei’s ever seen—even on par with Yamaguchi’s—and Kei thinks that the king looks much better without a frown on his face. Dammit.

 ‘I’ll go by myself then,’ Kageyama says, getting up, and his shoulders seem to slouch. Kei almost hits himself for being stupid and gets up to follow him.

 Outside, the rain is still coming down heavily, but Kageyama goes out anyways, the light from a single lamp post illuminating him. Kei checks the time—it’s after nine. It’s surprising to think he’s been talking to Kageyama for over hours.

 For a second, Kei watches Kageyama run around, before he gestures for Kei to come out as well.

 ‘I’m going to regret this so much,’ Kei says, and walks out to where Kageyama’s shielding is eyes futilely.

 Just as he reaches him, Kageyama shouts, ‘TAG!’ touches him once, and runs away. That little shit.

 Kei runs after him, being glad of his longer legs, and easily taps Kageyama on the shoulder.

 The look on Kageyama’s face isn’t really one Kei wants to forget.

 

 After, they both collapse—the rain still hasn’t let up—on the floor of the clubroom, panting and too wet for Kei’s liking. Kei takes an extra towel from his bag to wipe himself down, as does Kageyama.

 After changing into dry clothes, they both sit against the wall, and Kageyama once again starts the conversation by saying, ‘Are you straight?’

 ‘I’m gay,’ Kei bluntly states.

 ‘That’s why you never had a crush on Kiyoko-san, isn’t it?’ Kageyama says, a tiny bit of laughter in his voice.

 ‘Look who’s speaking, king,’ Tsukishima snaps, though there’s no actual bite in his words.

 ‘Good point.’

 They stay in silence for a few minutes, the rain still pouring down outside the gym. Kei wonders if he’s going to have to stay here the whole night, though that doesn’t seem as bad now that they’ve “talked”, more or less.

 ‘If you liked anyone,’ Kageyama says, out of the blue, ‘Would it be from the volleyball team?’

 ‘I don’t know. Would you?’

 ‘Probably. The only person I’ve liked is Iwaizumi-san and even then I think it was hero worship.’

 ‘Figures. Thought you could be volleyball-sexual,’ Kei says with a light snicker.

 ‘Who knows, right?’ Kageyama agrees, glancing sideways at Kei.

 Silence falls again, and it takes Tsukishima some time before he answers, ‘I used to like Yamaguchi, but now I’m not sure.’

 Kageyama nods slowly. ‘How does having a crush feel like for you?’

 God. Kei’s really talking about his feelings with Kageyama, of all people. And Kageyama’s literally the only person he’s told about his silly crush on Yamaguchi. _How the mighty have fallen,_ he thinks, _ironically._

 ‘I don’t really know. I just feel happy to be around him—‘

 ‘You? Happy?’ Kageyama snorts, ‘Sure.’

 ‘Shut up, king,’ Kei says dryly, ‘As I was _saying,_ before you so _rudely_ cut me off, I like seeing him happy and it was nice to be around him.’

 ‘That’s it?’

 ‘Could be,’ Kei shrugs, ‘It was never really intense, and it faded away after a month or two.’

 Kageyama nods, leaning back against the wall of the clubroom, and Kei sees him shiver slightly.

 ‘Cold?’

 ‘Yeah,’ Kageyama mumbles. ‘Wake me up when the rain stops.’

 And before Kei can even reply, Kageyama’s out like a light. That fucker.  He was literally listening to Kei as a bedtime story. Kei scoffs.

 Getting up to turn the lights off, Kei looks out the window—the rain hasn’t let up even a bit. His cellphone still doesn’t work.

 Sighing, Kei sits down besides Kageyama. The younger seems to be shivering a lot, so Kei takes off his jacket and drapes it over him. And then—Kageyama slumps, and his head falls onto Kei’s shoulder.

 Frozen, Kei tries to move away from Kageyama, but that only results in the younger turning and latching himself onto Kei. Well fuck his life.

 Kei resigns himself to his fate and puts an arm around the setter, pulling him closer—for warmth, he reassures himself. (He actually prefers the cold.)

 Before he knows it, he’s fast asleep.

 

 Kei wakes up to an overly warm spot on his side, an aching neck and the sound of a camera shutter.

 Oh no.

**Author's Note:**

> please please pretty please point out mistakes if you see cause like if i read this again i will scream and tear my eyes out at how boring it it T-T also you can visit me on ryneisaterriblefan on tumblr


End file.
